Inside Ralphie
Inside Ralphie is the 3rd episode in the series. Plot synopsis Act 1 It's Broadcast Day for Ms. Frizzle and her class and they are counting on Ralphie to come up with an idea for their show. Unfortunately, not only is he having trouble cultivating an idea, but to make matters worse, he's also so sick that his mother has to call Ms. Frizzle to excuse him from school at the last minute! However, the class heads to see Ralphie to do Broadcast Day from his room where Ms. Frizzle explains that there is a battle going on inside. As Ralphie realizes they can use Broadcast Day to find the source of his illness, the class notices his swollen vocal cords only to be accidentally coughed out by the sickie himself. Act 2 When Wanda suggests another way in, Ralphie accidentally notices a healing scrape and lets the class in through a bandage. When the class wonders how to get to his throat, which is hurting the worst, Dorothy Ann realizes they can get there through his bloodstream. As the class journeys upwards through Ralphie's veins though, his mother comes to his room forcing Liz to hide under his sheets. While Dr. Tennelli is watching Ralphie's Broadcast Day segment, Carlos notices green worm-like strands of a life-form that Dr. Tennelli recognizes as bacteria, the same kind that's making her son sick in fact. Also, Carlos spots some white blood cells devouring targeted bacteria. As the show progresses, Arnold notices the bacteria multiplying too quickly for Ralphie's white blood cells to put up an effective resistance against them alone. When Dr. Tennelli leaves with the TV off, Liz turns it back on in time for the antibiotic Ralphie took earlier to kick in. Good news is the white blood cells are given another fighting chance. Bad news is, Arnold realizes the white blood cells mistook them for bacteria and are attempting to devour it. Act 3 When all seems lost, Ms. Frizzle steps on the gas and pulls the class free from the white blood cells and successfully escape from the attack through Ralphie's nose. When he realizes he needs to sneeze the class out, Liz gives him a pepper treatment allowing the class out of his body. When Ralphie feels guilty, the class reassures him that his body was merely trying to protect him from further infection. With the Broadcast Day segment behind them, the rest of the class leaves Ralphie's house and goes back to school, ending the episode. Producer Says Segment * The rest of Ms. Frizzle's Class should have left Ralphie alone while he was resting. * In reality, germs can get in the cut Ralphie revealed to let his class inside. * There are other causes of illness besides bacteria. * Medicine can be dangerous if you aren't careful. * Eating healthy, sleeping well, exercising and updating your shots regularly can keep you as healthy as possible. Appearances * Ms. Frizzle * Ralphie Tennelli *Dr. Tennelli Notes & trivia * This episode reveals Ralphie's last name. * The white blood cell attack references Fantastic Voyage. * FNN is a parody on CNN. * Based on the medicine's effects, it's an antibiotic. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Focusing on Ralphie Category:Season 1 Category:Life Science Episodes